


You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Smut, non-hijacked peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Peeta hadn't been hijacked and Katniss and Peeta were allowed a private reunion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr a year ago. Thanks for reading! Come follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)

I wake in the hospital. It must be strong, whatever they shot into me, because it’s a couple days before I come to. Prim’s asleep in a chair beside me, and wakes when she hears me stirring.

“It’s ok, Katniss. They got him out. They rescued Peeta, Johanna, and Annie. He’s right next door,” she says and gestures to the left. Her words don’t make sense. How could they have gotten him out? I’m out of the bed and moving before I’m fully convinced that she knows what she’s saying.

He’s alone in his room, and asleep. He looks somehow more battered and bruised than he did in his last interview, and much thinner now that I’m finally seeing him in person. I approach him slowly, afraid of waking him, but I reach out and touch him as soon as I’m close enough. My fingers glide over his skin, checking for broken bones, reassuring myself that he’s whole and alive and here. I start with his face, then his arms, and move the sheet out of the way to check the rest of him. He wakes as the cold air hits him.

“Katniss,” he whispers. My fingers move to his lips to feel the vibration of my name as he whispers it again. And suddenly his hands are on my face too.

“You feel so real,” he says with tears in his eyes.

“I am real, Peeta,” I say. Though I’m still not convinced that you are. I press my lips to his in reassurance, and he gasps. His hands cup my face as the kiss deepens and I’m so happy he’s back, so happy, that I enthusiastically sink into the kiss.

I push the sheet away from the rest of his body and climb onto the bed next to Peeta, needing to be closer to him, and yet it’s still not enough. Peeta sits up as much as he can manage and I crawl onto his lap, trying not to put too much of my weight on his fragile body, but he winces as my knee brushes his ribs. I pull his hospital gown up and off his body, ignoring his sound of protest and the goose bumps that erupt along his body as one of the last remaining barriers between his body and the cold air is removed. And just as I suspected from his wince, his ribs are covered in bandages. Again I see the splatter of his blood on the tiles and hear his cry of pain from his last interview.

“Peeta…” I say and I lean forward and kiss his chest as gently as I can.

“Katniss…” He says when he feels my tears hit him. “I’m alive and I’m with you. I can’t imagine anything better than that.” I nod, remembering how much I needed those things these last weeks and press my forehead against his. His skin feels so cool against mine, and it’s like oxygen to my body after being separated for so long. I’ve needed this. I’ve needed him.

Suddenly I’m afraid of what other injuries he may have and get off the bed for a moment so I can remove his hospital pants. He shakes his head at me, but he has a smile on his face. I fling his pants onto the ground, near where I threw his hospital gown. There are more bruises covering his legs, but nothing as alarming as his ribs. Relief courses through me.

He’s naked before me, but this time I don’t look away or ask him to cover himself. Peeta raises his eyebrows at me. “You’re beautiful,” I whisper. And he is. And I realize that this moment, right now, I need to feel him, all of him, against me. Skin against skin.

He’s starting to shiver, so I hurry removing my own hospital gown and pants, tossing them somewhere behind me, and climb onto the bed, on top of him—being careful of his ribs—and pull the sheet up over us.

He’s so skinny beneath me, but his ribs are still his ribs and his skin is still his skin; he’s still broad-shouldered and warm against me.

His fingers absently stroke my spine and I sigh contentedly against him. Lying with him like this satisfies this need inside me to be close to him, the lack of which has left me so broken these long, painful weeks. I feel the safety and warmth that only comes from having his arms around me. 

After a moment, I kiss his shoulder, then this collarbone, then up along the slope of his neck, covering him in kisses. I move to his ear, biting his earlobe gently, and he moans. His hands move to cover my breasts as I finally reach his face, moving to kiss his lips but landing somewhere near the edge of his mouth instead, and he makes a sound of frustration that turns into a laugh. I kiss his forehead, and he closes his eyes, so I kiss his eyelids too, then his temples, his cheekbones, and all along his jaw line.

Then, finally, I kiss his lips. His lips and his hands on my breasts seem to come to life against me at the same time, biting my bottom lip and brushing his thumbs against my nipples simultaneously. I moan against his mouth and feel him shudder in response, his cock growing hard against me.

I feel that hunger again, the one that I felt on the beach. But this time we are alone; we are naked in his bed together. There is nothing to stop us from satisfying this hunger.

I grip his cock in my hand, marveling at the weight and feel of him. “Katniss, you can’t do that if we’re going to—” he cuts off with a moan as I move my hand against him. I stop after a moment though, because as limited as my knowledge of this is, I know what Peeta was getting at. And I want this, I want him, right now.

I silently thank District 13 for putting me on birth control in order to regulate my menstrual cycle when I admitted to the doctors that I hadn’t had a period since before the night I discovered I’d be going back into the arena.

I position myself over him and then pause for a moment, locking eyes with him. I love that Peeta doesn’t ask me if I’m sure, he knows that I am. I sink down onto him slowly, expecting the pain that I’d heard so much about, but I don’t feel it. I just feel so full and warm and happy with him here and beneath me and inside me.

“Oh Katniss,” he says, his hands grip my hips. “You feel so good. I never thought I’d be with you like this. I never thought I’d even see you again.”

I grip his face in my hands tightly. “Shhh Peeta, it’s ok. We’re together now.” I kiss him gently and then harder as I start to move my hips against his. I’m careful not to jostle him too much because of his ribs, but the longer we move together like this, the harder it is to remember to be gentle. I press my face into the crook of his neck, breathing hard.

“Oh!” I cry out as together he hits a particularly good spot inside me and I dig my nails into his biceps. “Right there!”

“Yeah?” He hits it again and I moan. Oh, it feels so good. My hips gyrate against his faster and faster.

“Peeta, I’m close.” I can barely get the words out, but he nods in understanding and presses his lips to mine and then reaches down and rubs my clit with his thumb. I’m so close now it’s almost painful. I need—I need to come. Now. I start moaning Peeta’s name over and over, my cries getting louder and louder as the tipping point nears. Peeta tries to quiet me, but it’s too hard. I feel too out of control of my body as I writhe on top of him.

And then, suddenly, I come. Hard. I shudder and shake, my voice coming out in a soft cry as though I can’t even go to the effort to scream in the midst of ecstasy. It feels too good. And then, Peeta is right there with me, moaning my name into my shoulder as he comes.

We’re both breathing hard and I kiss him gently before moving off him. I snuggle up to his side and yawn, perfectly content to lie right here in this moment forever. I feel so overcome with warmth and love for him, that it just comes out. “I love you. You know that, right?” I look up at him and he’s smiling so very brightly.

“I had my suspicions. I love you too. You know that, right?”

“I do.” I nod and he kisses the top of my head. After a few moments, I have to move. When the doctors come here in the morning, we need to at least be dressed. The hospital gown and pants feel somehow even less comfortable than they did before. I cuddle up next to Peeta once he’s finished getting dressed and we drift off to sleep, finally back in each others’ arms at last.


End file.
